Goku
Goku is the main hero from Dragon Ball Z. He previously starred in Goku vs Superman and Goku vs. Superman 2 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Goku vs Sailor Moon *Goku VS Sonic (Complete) *Popeye vs. Goku (Complete) *Goku vs Asura *Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname (Complete) * Goku vs Naruto (Complete) * Goku vs Sailor Moon * Dante vs Son Goku * Mario vs Goku * Madera vs Goku * Son Goku vs The Hulk * Goku VS Thor * Goku and Superman vs Dark Schneider and Asura * Goku vs Reimu Hakurei (Complete) * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito with [[Vegeta]] * Goku VS Seiya * Goku and seiya vs bo-bobo * Goku VS Doctor Doom * Zeus vs. Goku * Medaka Kurokami vs. Son Goku * Goku vs Sentry * Kid Goku vs. Pre-Shippuden Naruto History Son Goku, or his Saiyan name Kakarot, was born from a low-class warrior Bardock on Planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. But as raised by the adoptive grandfather Son Gohan and fell from the deep ravine, caused his memory to discombobulate. He's no longer growing up to become as a savage warrior, but instead... he became innocent, righteous and pure of heart; fighting for good and later becoming Earth's greatest defender (as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters). Goku is peaceful, good natured, honest, loving to his family and friends, loyal, trustworthy, and brave. If he has a weakness, it is his trusting nature. He always finds the good in people when others don't see it, though Goku's enemies sometimes take advantage of his naive trust. He first started the extraordinary adventures after he made an encounter with Bulma with the search of the Dragon Balls and met throughout their globetrotting journey some greater foes, allies and rivals from Earth to the afterlife and further cosmos. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image Zanzouken *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper Janken *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands Hasshu-ken *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk Kienzan *Solar Flare Taiyo-ken *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb Dama *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission Shunkanido *Telepathy *Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole Nyoi-Bo *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus Kinto-Un *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape Ozaru *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman 2) Son Goku / Kakarot *Martial Arts **Kung-fu **Kame-Sennin Ryu **Kaio-Ken *Techniques **Flight **Ki blasts and barriers **Solar Flare **Spirit Bomb **Instant Transmission **Dragon Fist **Kamehameha *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Gallery Goku_SS1-3.png|Super Saiyan 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4 (GT) Super_Saiyan_God_Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super_Saiyan_God_Super_Saiyan_Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Gods